


Анастази из крепости у дороги

by Jasmine_de_Roz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Family Drama, France (Country), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Character Death, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Real Life, Social Issues, Story within a Story, Suicide, United States
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_de_Roz/pseuds/Jasmine_de_Roz
Summary: Сквозь жалюзи больничной палаты проникал свет послеобеденного солнца. На койке лежала женщина лет 30-35-ти. Яркие лучи заставили её открыть глаза. От кучи проглоченной воды её горло болело, легкие тоже. Факт того, что она очнулась, её совсем не радовал. У неё не вышло… Не вышло…— Зачем вы это сделали? Почему?— Зачем? Чтобы умереть. Почему? Длинная история…





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - Мойры - богини судьбы в древнегреческой мифологии;   
> (2) - Страсбург - на немецком Straßburg, что буквально переводится как "крепость у дороги, историческая столица Эльзаса, расположен на востоке Франции близ границы с Германией.  
> (3) - Фортуна - древнеримская богиня удачи.

Сквозь жалюзи больничной палаты проникал свет послеобеденного солнца. На койке лежала женщина лет 30-35-ти. Яркие лучи заставили её открыть глаза. От кучи проглоченной воды её горло болело, легкие тоже. Факт того, что она очнулась, женщину совсем не радовал. У неё не вышло… Не вышло…

На кресле рядом с койкой сидела девушка с подстриженными тёмно-каштановыми волосами и карими глазами, на вид не старше 20-ти.

Увидев, что женщина пришла в себя, девушка улыбнулась:

— Хорошо, что вы очнулись. Меня зовут Колетт…

— Почему я здесь? — проигнорировав представление девушки, спросила женщина.

— Вы упали в реку…

— Упала? — женщина подняла бровь, — ну, технически, это так…

— Зачем вы это сделали? Почему?

— Зачем? Чтобы умереть. Почему? Длинная история… Ты имеешь какое-то отношение к тому, что мой план провалился?

— Да, это я вас спасла… Я ходила на курсы оказания первой помощи… — Колетт, очевидно, ожидала увидеть благодарность, поэтому улыбнулась.

В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина, которую, наконец, прервала женщина:

— Ну спасибо, что сказать, — саркастично ответила она немного хриплым голосом. — А ты что делала там? Прогуляться решила?

— Можно и так сказать. Я из Леона. Приехала сюда с друзьями. Я, кстати, на ветеринара учусь…

Уголки губ женщины слегка поднялись вверх:

— На ветеринара, интересно… Что, потенциального спасения животных оказалось недостаточно, дорогая Колетт?

— Типа того. Почему вы это сделали? — девушка замерла в ожидании.

— Я же сказала, это длинная история, длиною в мою жизнь даже…

— У меня полно времени, а друзья найдут, чем заняться и без меня, и длинные истории я люблю, так что вперёд.

— Ну, как хочешь, Колетт, как хочешь. Можешь, пожалуйста, открыть жалюзи, я хочу видеть солнце, — девушка кивнула и исполнила эту просьбу. — Меня зовут Анастази. Это имя значит возрождение. И более удачно Мойры (1) пошутить не могли. Я являюсь доказательством того, что принцип «Как корабль назовешь, так он и поплывет» — сама абсурдность. Конечно, у меня есть очень сильные конкуренты в лице самих кораблей: испанская «Непобедимая армада» была побеждена, непотопляемый «Титаник» потонул. Но я вполне могу соперничать с ними.

— Ну, с «Титаником» тяжело конкурировать… — перебила женщину Колетт, пытаясь сгладить напряжение.

— Дорогая, ты всё ещё хочешь узнать почему или нет? — девушка кивнула. — Тогда не перебивай.  
Первому необходимому для возрождения пункту я всегда соответствовала. Что-что, а уходить в упадок у меня чудесно выходило. Я родилась в этом городе, в крепости у дороги, наверное, самом нефранцузском городе Франции — Страсбурге (2). Он, как и весь Эльзас в купе с Лотарингией, столетиями был яблоком раздора между этой страной и Германией. И был то там, то тут. И несмотря на то, что в той борьбе победила Франция, полностью французским Страсбургу стать так и не удалось. Кроме названия города, немецкая частичка сохранилась в названиях некоторых улиц (правда, без улиц, названных в честь Наполеона, даже Страсбургу обойтись не удалось) и, конечно же, в архитектуре, которую нельзя изменить так просто, как изменить табличку с названием улицы. Хотя это ты наверняка уже успела заметить, — Колетт открыла рот, готовая ответить, но Анастази жестом остановила её: — Это был риторический вопрос. Так вот, я родилась здесь. Город этот воистину прекрасен: живописные старые домики, раскрашенные в разные цвета — всё для красоты и в угоду туристам — река Иль, протекающая по нему и украшенные цветами мостики через неё. В нём присутствует этот дух старой доброй Европы. Это ты тоже должна была заметить. И туристы это просекли давно. А вместе с многочисленными туристами в Страсбург пришли и их деньги. И сфера туризма стала здесь очень прибыльной.

Попробовать себя в роли предпринимателя ещё в молодости, по окончанию юридического факультета в Париже, на который он поступил лишь по настоянию своего отца, решил и мой отец, Оливер Франц Леблан. На дедушкино наследство он прикупил кафешку и вошёл в этот жестокий мир конкуренции. В нём ты или выживаешь, или погибаешь. Получаешь всё или ничего. И благодаря своей смекалке и своему уму (так говорил он), возможно, легкому вмешательству самой Фортуны (3) (так говорил мой дедушка), или его мании все контролировать и девизу «цель оправдывает средства» (так считаю я) ему удалось не только не обанкротиться и удержать кафешку, но и прикупить ещё несколько таких. Так он стал человеком достаточно богатым и уважаемым (уважаемым как Дон Корлеоне, а не Флоренс Найтингейл).

Колетт вновь попытался что-то сказать, и опять была остановлена Анастази:  
— Моя мать, Вероник Дюпон, была родом из лавандового царства — Прованса. Из маленького городка Салон-де-Прованс, известного наверняка лишь среди адептов и фанатиков распиаренного как великий предсказатель Нострадамуса как место его жительства. У неё с детства было желание быть полезной, помогать людям. Поэтому она и решила стать врачом.  
Я всегда удивлялась, как ей, с такой тонкой душевной организацией и величайшим талантом делать из мухи слона, удалось так долго проработать на такой нервной работе, не сойдя с ума. Страдания пациентов действительно ранили её, а после каждого поставленного смертельного диагноза она приходила домой разбитой.

Так вот, это ей подошло бы имя «Анастази» с его значением. Это она за каждую ночь после труднейшего рабочего дня умудрялась возродиться морально и физически. Намереваясь воплотить свою мечту в жизнь, она поехала в Марсель. И после долгих лет обучения она вместе со своими однокурсниками решила отпраздновать выпуск как следует. Таким образом, было решено поехать в путешествие. Почему же выбор пал на Страсбург, спросишь ты?

— Страсбург ведь уже был туристическим городом, и в его красоте никто не сомневался… — ответила Колетт.

— Знаешь, какой ещё город уже был туристическим, и в его красоте никто не сомневался? Париж. И столица как раз была на первом месте в списке предложений. Просто так сложилось. Видимо, одна из Мойр заставила подругу моей матери вспомнить историю её отца о посещении Страсбургского собора в детстве.

О, сколько всего может произойти из-за случайности. Сколько жизней может поменяться.  
В Страсбурге моей тогда ещё будущей матери посчастливилось зайти со своей компанией именно в кафе моего будущего отца и именно тогда, когда он там был. Вот он, истинный пример совместной работы Мойр и Купидона: это была симпатия (точно не любовь со стороны моего отца, который, вероятно, чувствовать её и вовсе не был способен) с первого взгляда.  
Повстречавшись каких-то четыре месяца, они поженились, и Вероник Ариан Дюпон стала Вероник Ариан Леблан.

Муж из моего отца был не лучше, чем отец и человек вообще. Он сам, вероятно, не смог бы сказать, сколько раз изменял моей матери, ибо давно прекратил считать. Что не странно, если брать во внимание величину его эго и уверенность в собственном превосходстве. А людей притягивают излучающие уверенность.

Так вот, моя мать начала в Страсбурге свою карьеру врача, а бизнес отца продолжал расти. Спустя два года брака у них родились близнецы: я, Анастази Доминик, и мой брат, Кристиан Даниэль.

— Красивые имена, — подметила Колетт.

— О, да. Вычурность мой отец обожал. Я продолжу своё душеизлияние, если позволишь.

— Да, конечно, простите.

— Мы с Кристианом, или Крисом, как его называла лишь я (он, в свою очередь, величал меня «Зи») были похожи внешне: у обоих тёмные, почти что чёрные волосы отца и пронзительные хрустально голубые глаза матери, вместе с её тонкой душевной организацией, вот уж где повезло.

Детство у нас, с виду, было чудесным. Успешные, достаточно богатые родители, что выглядели счастливо: мать смирилась с изменами отца и просто закрывала на них глаза, а отец продолжал тайно ходить налево (втайне от соседей, конечно же, чтобы не разрушить тем иллюзию нашей идеальной семьи), самые лучшие игрушки и развлечения.

Только вот на самом деле оно было от чудесного очень далёким. Родители много работали, так что большинство времени мы проводили с нянями. Когда же отец не работал, то начинал играть босса и пытаться нас воспитывать. И да, ему удавалось.

Ему удалось стать для нас злым боссом, практически заставив его бояться и не решаться сказать ему и слова поперек. Отец смог воспитать в нас «комплекс отличников». Мы непрекословно стремились во всём быть идеальными. И, что самое главное, слушаться отца. Я всегда, даже зная его характер (и, уверена, мой брат тоже), надеялась, что отец однажды признает мои старания. Но нет, он никогда их не признавал. Отец никогда не замечал наших успехов, но всегда подмечал неудачи и ошибки. Высшие баллы по учёбе он принимал как должное, а за не самые лучшие нас ждало наказание.

За всю жизнь я так и не познала ничего хуже наказаний отца. Он никогда не повышал голоса, не выходил из себя. Что не мешало ему доходить до рукоприкладства.  
Он был тихим тираном и от того намного более ужасающим. Больше всего он обожал контролировать всё и ненавидел непослушание. Именно из-за непослушания порка была жесточайшей.

Колетт, что слушала эту часть рассказа с широко распахнутыми глазами и полуоткрытым ртом, опять перебила женщину:  
— А как же ваша мать? Она что, просто смотрела, как её детей избивают?

— Моя мать много работала. Врачом, как я говорила. После работы у неё не оставалось сил ни на что. Мне кажется, она сама его боялась. Любила, была в розовых очках, может, даже убедила себя в том, что такое воспитание пойдёт нам на благо, но всё же боялась. Хотя я никогда не видела, чтобы он хоть раз пальцем её тронул. Я так и не смогла простить матери это бездействие.

Так вот, отец желаемого добился: годам к двенадцати у него было двое идеально послушных детей с патологическим перфекционизмом. Правда, мы действительно жили в ужасе перед ним.  
Лет с пяти мне начали сниться кошмары с собственным отцом в роли главного антагониста. Они мне снятся до сих пор. Так моё психическое здоровье впервые попрощалось со мной.

С братом я имела тёплые отношения, — на лице Анастази появилась тень улыбки. — Нам нравилось прогуливаться вдоль реки Иль, блуждать в центре города, наблюдая за туристами со всего мира и иногда завязывать с ними разговор. Да, признаю, довольно странное хобби, но всё же интересное. Из нестранных хобби мы предпочитали теннис и игру в «Монополию». Отец научил нас играть в шахматы и предпочёл бы, чтобы мы этим и занимались. Но в этом случае мы не слушались его даже после достижения двенадцатилетия.

С братом мы полностью доверяли друг другу. Страх перед отцом очень сблизил нас. Однажды, когда нам было по 16 лет, Крис рассказал мне о том, что влюбился и начал встречаться с девушкой.  
Во всём этом была одна величайшая проблема — он делал это втайне от отца, — рассказчица тяжело вздохнула. — Отец девушки, а её, кстати, звали Амели, она была милой и действительно заботилась о Кристиане, отбывал срок в тюрьме за убийство, а мать изо всех сил пыталась вырастить своих четырёх детей, работая на двух работах.

«Я не для того поднялся из грязи в князи (но далеко не из такой грязи, в которой находиться эта девка и её семейка), — так он сказал во время ссоры с Крисом, узнав благодаря своему свойству знать всё, контролируя всех, об его отношениях с Амели, — чтобы мой собственный сын имел дело с такими людьми.»

Во время этой ссоры отец впервые за несколько лет избил его, сильно избил. Я видела тогда всю покрытую кровавыми синяками спину Криса. Но нет, Амели он так и не бросил. Ещё несколько избиений не заставили моего брата пойти на этот шаг. Он в самом деле любил её.

Спустя два месяца после этого случая произошло ужасное: Амели попала в автокатастрофу. Неделю она провела в коме, Крис от её койки не отходил. И вот, она умерла. Ох, как же я ненавижу такие случайности. Если бы Амели была жива, Крис бы тоже был…


	2. Часть 2

— Кристиан умер? Неужели он…? — удивленно спросила Колетт, уже осознав то, что произошло потом, и её лицо помрачнело.

— Да, — женщина выдохнула. — Смерть Амели опустошила его. Все мои попытки утешить его были тщетными. Он не хотел ничего. Сначала плакал, а потом, когда у него уже не осталось слёз, страдал молча, блуждая вокруг с пустым взглядом и, как оказалось, вынашивая план самоубийства.

На следующий день после похорон Амели, утром понедельника, я нашла его. Лежащего на полу. Окно в комнате было открытым, и из него можно было услышать пение птиц. После похорон он скупил, наверное, весь аспирин со всех аптек округа.

Я решила оставить его наедине, собраться с мыслями, так сказать, после произошедшего. Я понятия не имела, что он пойдёт на такое… — Анастази закашлялась, уставившись пустым взглядом в окно.

— Мне очень жаль… — прервала воцарившееся гробовое молчание Колетт.

Пропустив этот комментарий мимо ушей, Анастази продолжила:  
— Перед тем, как аспирин начал действовать, Крис открыл окно. Я уверена, ему хотелось видеть ночное небо. Или мне бы очень хотелось быть в этом уверенной…

После прочтения «Маленького принца» нам с Крисом очень нравилось смотреть на звезды… Рассуждая о далёких звёздах и планетах. А в этот тёплый весенний вечер небо было яснейшее…

И я в своей комнате тогда всматривалась в небо… Пока мой брат, пока Крис… в соседней комнате готовился убить себя… Я спала, пока он корчился на полу в предсмертной агонии… — её голос задрожал.

Колетт взяла женщину за руку:  
— Вы не виноваты… Вы же не знали…

— Да, я не знала, — она повысила голос. — Представить себе не могла, что он убьет себя. Знаешь, почему? Потому что, зная о том, каким жестоким и эгоистичным человеком был наш отец, ни мне, ни Крису, не хотелось стать такими же.

А самоубийство — это, наверное, самый эгоистичный поступок. Крис же не был эгоистом… Я не думала, что он мог быть способным на то, чтобы так поступить. Со мной, с мамой… Даже с отцом, хотя я не верю, что он когда-либо кого-то по-настоящему любил, кроме себя… Но Крис это сделал. Сделал успешно, не то, что я, благодаря тебе…

Проигнорировав колкость, Колетт повторила свой вопрос:  
— Почему вы тогда решились на это? Вы же понимаете по своему опыту, как близкие вам люди чувствовали бы себя…

— Всему своё время, дорогая. Я же говорила, что история длинная. Как бы я не хотела это признавать, но смерть Криса на отца повлияла, может, и сильнее, чем на мать.

Его болезнь — цирроз печени — была заработана продолжительным винным алкоголизмом. А он так гордился своим винным погребом… Дорогие вина покупались и потреблялись лишь потому, что он мог себе это позволить, поднявшись «из грязи в князи». В общем, из-за пережитого стресса болезнь сильно обострилась.

Проблемы в бизнесе начались ещё когда Амели была жива, но теперь они стали катастрофическими, и спустя два месяца после смерти Криса он почти обанкротился. И если смерть ребёнка — Криса — была для отца сильным ударом, то смерть созданного им бизнеса окончательно его добила. Месяцем позже он скончался.

После самоубийства Криса я чувствовала себя так, как он после кончины Амели — опустошенной.

Сначала я плакала, потом винила себя, дальше снова плакала, винила отца, винила судьбу за смерть Амели, плакала… Потом просто смирилась.

Смотрела на звёзды в одиночестве, ходила вдоль реки в одиночестве, с туристами, правда, уже не болтала, и «Монополию» пришлось спрятать в дальний шкаф…

Смерть отца не вызвала во мне никаких эмоций. Да, это ужасно, но я не чувствовала ничего. Вообще ничего. Вероятно, это уход Криса так меня сломал… Моя мать же переживала смерть сына очень болезненно, долго плакала, блуждала по дому, полному воспоминаний о нём, не зная, чем себя занять.

Кончина мужа тоже стала для неё ударом, но от неё она отошла быстро.

Спустя два месяца она посетила медицинскую конференцию в Нью-Йорке. Там она встретила мужчину, Мэтью Харриса, адвоката из Манхэттена. Вскоре у них завязалась дружба, потом роман. Кажется, люди с юридическим дипломом в её вкусе… Через пять месяцев она объявила, что они женятся, и мы переезжаем в Нью-Йорк.

И я искренне была этому рада. Мне нужно было убежать из этого дома, из этого города, от этих воспоминаний. И противоположная сторона земного шара мне для этого идеально подходила.

— И у вас наладилась жизнь в Америке? — спросила Колетт.

— Да, именно поэтому я сегодня утром пришла топиться в реке во Франции, — истерически захохотала Анастази. — На самом деле, да. Сначала мне всё же удалось оправдать своё имя и возродиться. Желая помогать таким отчаявшимся людям, каким был Крис, побороть привитый отцом «комплекс отличницы», повысить заниженную им самооценку и прочие проблемы от столь чудесного детства, я решила стать психиатром. Эгоизм в таком желании, конечно, присутствует, но мне удалось. Я окончила, благодаря моему обеспеченному отчиму, Пенсильванский университет и получила диплом психиатра. Во время учёбы я встретила парня — Энтони Тёрнера из Теннеси, Тони. Он вселил в меня уверенность, мы по-настоящему полюбили друг друга. Кстати, знаешь, на кого он учился? — она слегка рассмеялась.

— На юриста, полагаю, — сказала Колетт, улыбнувшись.

— Верно, посмеялись Мойры, ох, как посмеялись. Так вот, мы начали встречаться, после окончания университета поженились, переехали в Нью-Йорк, в Куинс. Мне всегда нравился этот райончик.

На лице Колетт засияла искренняя улыбка:  
— А я, когда в прошлом году была в Нью-Йорке, ограничилась лишь Манхэттеном и Бруклином.

— Да, большое упущение. Куинс стоит посетить. Энтони устроился в юридическую фирму, я в психиатрическую больницу.

Дела шли хорошо. Тони был чудесным мужем, никогда мне не изменял. Да, жизнь с отцом сделала из меня никому не доверяющего параноика, так что я сделала всё, чтобы быть уверенной в его верности.

Только через три года мы решили, что готовы завести ребёнка. У нас родилась дочь — Кристина, в честь Кристиана. И всё было замечательно. Наша семья действительно была такой, какой мой отец пытался показать свою перед окружающими.

Казалось, будто счастливый конец для меня наступил. Будто я по-настоящему возродилась, будто ничто не могло помешать моему счастью: любящий муж, любимая дочь, интересная работа, на которой я помогала людям…

Но когда Кристи исполнилось шесть лет, у неё диагностировали лейкемию. Мы с Тони были поражены, но не теряли надежду. Кристи была настоящим бойцом. Она не сдавалась, а мы всегда её поддерживали. Даже когда стало понятно, что надежды нет, мы продолжали верить… А она угасала на глазах.

Однажды она даже спросила меня, умрёт ли она… И я соврала, ведь просто не смогла сказать правду. И вот, наша дорогая Кристи, наша маленькая Кристи умерла… — из глаз Анастази полились слёзы.

Колетт подошла к ней и обняла. Женщина не отстранилась, лишь глубоко вздохнула, продолжив:  
— Так вот, после похорон Кристи я замкнулась в себе. Тони тоже было очень тяжело, но до такого, как видишь, дошла только я. Я отдалилась от мужа и пять дней спустя сказала, что мне нужно побыть одной, развеяться, посетить Европу, Францию, родной город, Страсбург…

Колетт пристально взглянула на женщину перед ней:  
— Вы же поступили, как Кристиан. Поступили очень эгоистично. Вам с мужем нужна была поддержка друг друга, а вы взяли и эгоистично решили убить себя, думая лишь о себе и своих страданиях, жалея лишь себя! Энтони тоже потерял дочь! — она повысила голос.

— Дорогая Колетт, да ты представить себе не можешь, что я чувствовала!

— Да, вы правы. Но решившись на этот шаг вы нарушили собственные принципы! Самоубийство Кристиана эгоистичное, а ваше желание поступить так же — нет?! Вы подумали об Энтони? Вам на него совершенно плевать? Подумали о матери? Она ведь ещё жива?

— Да, моя мать в добром здравии. По крайней мере была месяц назад, когда я с ней в последний раз говорила. Знаешь, я ведь сама работала с самоубийцами-неудачниками, людьми с суицидальными наклонностями. Прививала им вкус к жизни. И да, успешно. Те, кого мне удалось спасти, регулярно с праздниками меня поздравляют… Но не всех мне спасти удалось, не всех. А теперь вот она я, горе-психиатр-самоубийца-неудачник. Как же это иронично, — Анастази нервно рассмеялась. — И меня учит не хотеть убивать себя будущий ветеринар — обхохочешься, — она действительно расхохоталась и, умолкнув, продолжила:  
— Нет, я не думала о Тони. Вообще. Не думала о Крисе. Только о Кристи и о том, что устала.

И вот я приехала в Страсбург.

Приехала с твёрдым намерением поностальгировать напоследок и умереть. Я посчитала, что медленной смерти не вынесу, как Крис. Посчитала, что слишком слаба, что мне духа не хватит…

Поэтому я решила совместить ностальгию со своей целью и броситься в Иль. Любимую нами с Крисом Иль…

Да, сделать шаг навстречу смерти будет сложно, эволюция, в конце концов, инстинкт самосохранения досконально проработала. 

Но это лишь один шаг, и всё закончится…

Приближаясь к краю моста, нашего любимого с Крисом моста, украшенного ароматными цветами, я думала не о том, что хочу умереть, а о том, что не выдержу больше жизнти. О том, что угасла и больше из пепла не возрожусь…

— Конечно, возродитесь. Вы не слабые. Слабый человек бы столько не выдержал. Вы сильная. Вы просто устали, — девушка опять обняла Анастази.

— И что прикажешь мне теперь делать, если я сильная? Жить дальше? После всего этого?

— Да, вам нужно жить дальше. После всего. Если бы я не хотела, чтобы вы жили, то не прыгала бы в Иль в этом наряде, он вообще-то новый, — улыбнулась Колетт, даже уголки губ Анастази немного поднялись, а потом лицо девушки посерьезнело: — Я хочу, чтобы вы больше никогда не делали таких глупостей. Кристи бы хотела, чтобы её родители были счастливы. Продолжайте жить. Ради Кристи. Ради Энтони. Вы же его любите?

— Люблю… Но сейчас он, наверное, спокойно сидит на другом конце Земли, не подозревая, что я наделала…

— Вы ещё ничего не наделали, — произнесла Колетт. — Живите ради Энтони и помните о том, что я испортила наряд ради вас. Так что не позвольте этой жертве пройти напрасно.

За дверями палаты послышались быстрые шаги. Через мгновение они распахнулись, и показался высокий светловолосый мужчина с обеспокоенными зелёными глазами.

— Дорогая, что случилось? Ты в порядке, Стейси, — заговорил он по-английски. — Я сел на самолёт сюда спустя несколько часов после тебя. — Не стоило мне тебя слушать… Всё, теперь никакого личного пространства тебе…

Мужчина подошёл к Стейси, крепко обнял её, вздохнув с облегчением.

— Тони, о Тони… Прости… Я чуть не совершила величайшую глупость… — Анастази расплакалась.

Тони похлопал её по спине и, утешая, прошептал:  
— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо, я тебя не оставлю…

Дальше он обернулся к Колетт, с благодарностью на неё посмотрел и сказал по-французски:  
— Спасибо, большое вам спасибо…

Колетт улыбнулась ему:  
— Не за что. Приятно было погеройствовать. Только мой наряд не в восторге, а так всё чудесно, — дальше она обернулась к Анастази, — ну что же, Стейси, — она спародировала американский акцент, — любят вас Мойры, любят. Вот ваш дорогой Тони, который, кстати, тоже вас любит. Не каждый может вытерпеть восьмичасовой перелёт в Париж, потом два с половиной часа в поезде сюда…

А теперь на случай возникновения желания сделать глупость дайте мне свой номер телефона. Я теперь работаю супергероем на полставки, — ухмыльнувшись, Колетт протянула Анастази свой телефон.

— Ладно, если уж не хочешь ограничиваться спасением животных, вот, — женщина записала свой номер, — но только, чтобы твоё эго потешить.

Они кивнули друг другу на прощание, и Колетт покинула палату, оставив Стейси и Тони наедине. Завтра им предстояло отправиться в свой миленький райончик Куинс.


End file.
